Haruka y Rin
by June JK
Summary: Porque sus momentos en pareja son importantes, por más triviales que sean. /RinHaru.


**Renuncia:** _Free! Eternal Summer_ no me pertenece. Son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.

**Personajes:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin.

Conjunto de drabbles _HaruRinHaru_.

* * *

**.**

_Es como imaginar su sonrisa y que un montón de recuerdos en cadena se atasquen en su cabeza._

**Capítulo único**.

**HARUKA Y RIN**

**...**

**01\. SANGUIJUELA**

Porque rememorar no le cuesta nada, recordar le viene siendo natural.

Le basta echar una mirada a Rin, aquél que duerme despreocupado a su lado, y recordar al niño que es y que fue. Porque puede haber crecido de mil maneras, puede ser ahora más alto por dos centímetros, puede ser más fuerte y musculoso y que también puede ser más terco y rancio a veces. Pero sigue siendo el niño que en aquél entonces se pegó a su vida como una sanguijuela, y cuyo agarre aún perdura.

Rememora un: _Nanase, haz un relevo conmigo_, y entender que sus sentimientos a la larga no han cambiado. Porque Haru no sólo hizo un relevo con Rin, ahora comparte una vida a su lado. Porque pueden sembrar discordia por aquí y por allá por cualquiera estupidez. Porque pueden hacer competencias de cualquier tontería. Porque pueden malentenderse hasta más no poder.

Pero ambos son conscientes de lo mucho que cuidan de su amor, el cual comenzó como una rivalidad sin precedentes.

Entonces mira al pasado, se encuentra a si mismo en medio del club, con Makoto a su lado y Nagisa de espectador. Recuerda que salta a la alberca y que poco después se hunde en ella Rin quién, como un tiburón, se acerca a él, incitándole a una carrera. Una invitación silenciosa a la cual no fue capaz de negarse incluso ahora. Porque si Rin quiere una carrera Haru le se la dará.

Para ese momento reflexiona, cree que aquellos encuentros deberían de ser inevitables. Porque si Rin no se hubiera aparecido y pegado a él como una sanguijuela, Haru no se imagina qué estaría haciendo ahora...

—Nos hubiéramos encontrado de todas formas, Haru.

Y, aunque arruga el entrecejo al verse leído por un Rin soñoliento, es feliz. Esas palabras le eran necesarias. Porque, aunque no se hubieran conocido en un club o en el colegio, está seguro de que en algún punto de sus vidas ambos habrían terminado conectándose.

.

**02\. ACERCA DEL ROMANTICISMO  
**

No recuerda bien su primer encuentro, pero cuando lo intenta le viene aquella sensación de familiaridad, como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Quizá hasta se habrían encontrado mucho antes del colegio, muchísimo más antes, incluso, del club. Quien sabe si Rin había empezado a cambiar la vida de Haru ya antes de nacer.

No le sorprendería que ambos se hubiesen conocido antes de siquiera iniciar ésta vida. Y, cuando lo piensa, le sabe a Rin; sólo a él se le ocurriría algo tan vergonzoso y cursi.

Como aquella vez —recrea—, en que enterraron el trofeo que ganaron entre los cuatro y Rin se vino diciendo que era _romántico_. No le pareció de ese modo, no hasta que Rin lo mencionó. Le pareció muy fuera de si, pero terminó aceptándolo como tal. Porque, en el fondo, lo reconsideró

Pero no; el romanticismo es, sin duda, virtud de su pareja.

.

**03\. SOBRE PROVOCACIONES  
**

—Qué problemático.

Puede murmurar eso y más y saber que Rin se molestará y empezará su contra-ataque; pero no es como si en verdad se llevaran mal. Esa es su forma de entenderse, hasta de jugar y pasar el rato.

Es un pequeño _click_ que los mantiene en sincronía.

Puede ser una carrera, quién canta mejor, quién salta más alto, quién mantiene la mirada por más tiempo y quién hace un largo etcétera de competencias estúpidas. Quizá Haruka está mal, pero si Rin le corresponde ya no es un problema. Se divierten ambos, que es lo que verdaderamente importa.

_Para no perder la magia_, susurra Rin.

.

**04\. DE ROCES Y AFICIONES  
**

Le encanta tocar la piel del contrario y hacerle vibrar. También sabe que hacer ello es innecesario pero grato, porque sólo necesita de un susurro, una palabra linda o descarada para que Rin se sonroje, se vuelva en un tartamudo profesional y termine explotando mientras crea un nuevo abanico de tonos rojizos en sus mejillas.

Desarmar a Rin se ha vuelto en la afición favorita de Haru.

Se pregunta si Rin también se a hecho con alguna manía. Entonces rememora la manera en que éste le reclama a diario de la caballa —que siempre termina con un segundo plato a pesar de no ser carne de res—, o de cómo se pelea por la bañera porque dizque es necesario que él se bañe primero, cuando en realidad sólo quiere que se bañen juntos.

Y puede que si, que Rin también tenga aficiones parecidas. Se siente correspondido.

Serán aficiones raras, pero él y Rin nunca fueron buenos para expresarse con palabras ni tener en claro sus sentimientos. Sólo actúan.

.

**05\. BESOS  
**

Besa a Rin porque sabe que le hace feliz, se le nota en la cara. Y que a Rin _le molesten_ los besos robados no es sorpresa, pero Haru se los sigue dando, a sabiendas de ello. Porque Rin en el fondo es un cursi y que la mirada enojada que le dedica cada vez que es tomado desprevenido es una clara forma de decirle: _«Uno más»_.

Claro que, lo divertido, está en negárselo.

.

**06\. NEGACIÓN  
**

Rin puede pedirle una carrera y Haru negarse. No por maldad, si no porque sabe que Rin seguirá insistiendo y que, mientras más lo haga, más feliz estará el contrario de haber triunfado.

Y es que a Haru le gusta la sonrisa de Rin, es un disfrute sólo para él y, aunque sabe que Rin sonríe para todos, las sonrisas más bellas están dedicadas sólo a Haru.

Se siente especial.

.

**07\. DE COMPRENSIÓN Y MALOS ENTENDIDOS  
**

Porque si a Makoto le basta una mirada rápida para saber en qué piensa Haruka, a Rin le cuesta horribles dolores de cabeza. Al menos así le parece a Haru cuando le ve confundido, como si el pelirrojo se hubiera olvidado la pronunciación, el idioma o algo después de un gran malentendido.

Porque es fácil malinterpretar, a veces sucede por cualquiera tontería, como que en medio de la discusión ambos dejan de escucharse y se lastiman sin querer. Lo decepcionante viene después, cuando Rin se rinde y se va, alejándose de Haru. Es en momentos como ése que Haruka sale de su papel y le sujeta la manga, le regala un beso o sólo junta su mano con la de Rin, tratando de transmitir con el contacto todo no lo que no se dice con palabras.

Sabe que ha hecho bien cuando nota que Rin se tranquiliza, afianza el agarre y suelta algunas palabras al respecto. Para entonces las cosas se han arreglado, que Rin no necesita disculparse porque Haru le comprende, se siente de la misma manera.

.

**08\. DE PALABRAS, ACCIONES Y CONSENTIDOS  
**

Para Haru las palabras no importan, lo que le interesan son los hechos. Y, aunque coincidan con Rin, éste es diferente en ciertos aspectos; el romanticismo juega un papel muy importante, se dice.

Porque si Haru pide un beso, Rin pide palabras bonitas; si Nanase pide caballa, Rin piensa en una cita y de comer fuera de la casa en algún lugar bajo la luz de la luna y velas. Que sabe bien que esa es una velada, pero a Haru le basta con sólo tener a Rin a su lado, en la misma habitación, compartiendo del mismo plato de palomitas mientras ven algo en la_ TV_ a la cual no le ponen la mínima atención porque dedican su tiempo sólo a ellos.

Rin es un exagerado, pero sabe que él le demuestra, a su manera, lo que siente. Y que, aunque tenga que ir a un lugar incómodo, éste deja de serlo sólo porque Rin le emociona con una sonrisa enorme, llena de alegría. Con decir que le basta ver aquél brillo en los ojos de su pareja para saberse feliz él también.

Cree que consiente demasiado a Rin.

.

**09\. DE MIRADAS Y ALGO MÁS  
**

Porque puede mirar a Rin por horas, años, siglos, y aún así no cansarse; siempre y cuando Rin no sea consciente de ello. Y no es que a Rin se le quite el encanto cuando voltea a verle y le dedica un _«Qué»_. No. Aunque ame verle avergonzado, le es también un placer observarle en esos pequeños momentos en que Rin se encuentra despistado, pensativo, enojado y haciendo algún puchero cuando no le gusta algo o cuando está emocionado.

Porque Rin tenía muchas facetas que Haru disfruta en silencio.

Y, aunque todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo divertido que es Rin, no se pone mal ya que, cuando el cielo está oscuro y la luna y estrellas de cómplices, Haru es el único espectador de las locuras que hace Rin en la intimidad. Cuando el pelirrojo no tiene dónde esconderse y que sólo un beso es suficiente para avergonzarlo a niveles insospechados.

Ha de admitir que la mirada lasciva de Rin es su deleite mejor guardado.

.

**10\. EN MEDIO DE UN SUSURRO  
**

Porque le es divertido aquél juego en que Rin habla pero que Haru no escucha del todo. Y no es que sea aburrido, simplemente que disfruta de verle arrugar el entrecejo cuando nota que está siendo ignorado. No es por malicia, no del todo. Sólo que, con los años, se le ha vuelto costumbre molestar y enojar de algún modo u otro a Rin.

Pero lo que también se ha hecho costumbre es susurrarle algo bonito cuando éste se encuentra reclamando. Cambia toda la atmósfera. Y es cuando Haru puede aprovechar para insinuar que Rin es quién no le escucha, cuando la realidad es otra.

El simple hecho de molestarlo ya es una forma de llamar su atención. A veces, piensa que lo cursi es contagioso.

.

**11\. VISTA**

En su vida, Haruka, siempre ha sido fanático de lo monótono, de costumbres que eviten la fatiga y problemas.

Hasta que se volvió adicto a la emoción.

Rin llegó como un tifón que puso patas arriba la ordinaria vida de Haru. Revolucionó y marcó lo que Haruka, con el tiempo, denominaría: _su sueño, su destino_.

_—Te mostraré una vista que nunca antes hayas visto._

En aquél entonces, cuando Rin le prometió tal cosa, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que, aún después del relevo cuán niños, Rin seguiría enseñándole muchas cosas, acerca de la vida, la amistad, del amor, del esfuerzo, de una sonrisa, de un beso. Serán vistas que se dicen muy comunes, pero el pelirrojo sabe hacer de un momento simple uno memorable. Haruka es quien ahora busca regalarle una vista a Rin, una que aún no hayan descubierto.

—Ten a mi hijos, Rin.

Quizá no fue la mejor proposición y que Rin quiera asesinarlo es algo completamente normal... pero a Rin le hizo feliz, Haruka lo sabe porque significó tantas cosas.

Un _te amo_, un _te quiero en mi vida_, un sincero_ gracias_.

.

**12\. SOBRE EL FUTURO  
**

Rememora con claridad Australia, aquella tierra en que Rin creció y que lo volvió tal cual es. Sabe que ese lugar fue un gran obstáculo para su pareja y motivo suficiente para que a Rin se le pasase por la mente dejar la natación. Pero no le guarda rencor, ni a si mismo ni a todo lo que pasó. Con sólo mirar a Rin, corriendo tras sus sueños junto a él, entiende que el pasado ha sido superado y que, si vuelve a caer, Rin confiará en que sus amigos serán su soporte; en especial Haru.

—Allí fue donde encontraste tu sueño, Haru.

Si, lo sabe. Pero no fue Australia lo que le motivó; el motor que logró impulsarle está ahí, alistando las maletas para un viaje, _una escapada_, como lo había calificado el pelirrojo. Esa persona y sus inmensas ganas de comerse al mundo fue lo que le ayudó a encontrar un futuro propio, algo que perseguir.

—Podemos trabajar por nuestros sueños todo lo que queramos, pero —la vista rojiza se fija en Haru—, un descanso siempre viene bien de vez en cuando.

Pero Haru puede leer las intenciones de Rin.

—Cursi —y también es consciente que con ello es suficiente para avergonzar al pelirrojo al verse descubierto.

Pero le sigue, porque allá en Australia no sólo encontró un sueño. No. Le sigue porque fue allá donde Rin y Haru sellaron su destino. Porque recuerda aquella plaza, recuerda el mar y el cielo rosado. Recuerda la mirada decidida de Rin y también la confesión de éste. Recuerda también el beso y junto a ello la promesa de una vida juntos.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Continuará...**_

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
